Hide and Seek/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day, and zoom out slowly.) Narrator: It was a fine, summer morning in Tarrytown. (On the start of the next line, dissolve to a profile view of the sky; Snuffy flies into view from the left, his skywriting pipe smoking behind him.) Narrator: A perfect day for little Snuffy to do what he liked best—Skywriting. (Dissolve to a close-up of him.) Skywriting was something that he was very, very good at. (Extreme close-up of the pipe, then dissolve to a long shot just above the mountains. Snuffy has made a flower in the sky.) Narrator: But there were other things that Snuffy didn't know how to do— (Snuffy traces the stem and turns the center yellow on the end of this; he flies o.s.) —and this is the story of one of them. (Dissolve to outside the main hangar at Tarrytown Airport. Jay Jay taxis out of it, Snuffy following behind him; each speaker enters in time with their lines.) Jay Jay: You mean, you don't know how to play Hide and Seek?! Snuffy: Nope. I never learned how, Jay Jay. (Tracy follows behind him.) Tracy: Unbelievable. (Herky hovers down next to her.) Herky: Incr-r-redible! (After Herky lands, cut to an overhead shot of the quartet.) Jay Jay: Snuffy, it's the greatest game ever. (Close-up on he and Snuffy.) Every good flyer knows how to play Hide and Seek. (Snuffy's propeller stops spinning.) Snuffy: Oh-really? Could you teach it to me? Jay Jay: Of course! You and I will be one team— (Overhead shot.) —and Tracy and Herky will be another. (Tracy nods; cut back to he and Snuffy.) First, close your eyes, like this— (He closes his eyes; Snuffy follows suit.) —and count to ten. Snuffy: Oh, alright. (starts counting) One...two...uh...four... Jay Jay: (opens his eyes) You skipped three. (Snuffy follows suit.) Snuffy: Oh, okay, okay, okay. (He and Jay Jay close their eyes again.) Three...four... (Cut to Tracy and Herky standing nearby.) Tracy: Come on, Herky! Let's go hide! Snuffy: (from o.s; under end of previous) ...Five...uh...six... (She taxis o.s., and Herky hovers upward. Cut to an overview of the airport; one by one, each hider floats slowly out of frame.) [Animation goof: Jay Jay and Snuffy have switched positions in the overview.] (Dissolve to a close-up of the two seekers; Snuffy has finished counting.) Jay Jay: Now, we open our eyes— (They do.) —and shout, "Ready or not, here we come!". (Snuffy's propeller starts spinning.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Ready or not, here we come! (They exit; dissolve to the sky, where Jay Jay is already flying. Snuffy joins him, his skywriting pipe is suddenly smoking.) Jay Jay: Now, we have to find Tracy and Herky. (Cut to just behind the green monoplane; Jay Jay hovers backward a little and eyes the smoke coming out of the pipe producing it.) Jay Jay: Hey, uh...Snuffy? How come you're skywriting? Snuffy: (stammers) Well, I skywrite whenever I'm excited. Jay Jay: Uh...that's okay. Come on, let's go find Tracy and Herky. (He hovers to Snuffy's opposite side.) Where could they be? (He lets his eyes scan the sky; cut to his perspective. We see a bunch of clouds, one of which has a hoverblade on top.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Hmm... (Back to the seekers; the jet plane instantly zooms out of frame. Close-up of the "cloud" he spotted; he zooms past three times, revealing Tracy and Herky—the latter standing on the former's roof—within the foggy hiding place. Both hiders get swooped around, dazed as they shriek in unision, before settling down.) Tracy: Oh, you found us! (Head-on view of the green seeker, who has stopped skywriting; the blue one rises into view next to him, giggling.) Snuffy: Yay for Jay Jay! (He giggles again, and they swoop off the side of the screen. Dissolve to the Tarrytown Ranch as the two teams gather up.) Jay Jay: Alright, little Snuff. Now, it's Tracy and Herky's turn to count and our turn to hide. C'mon! (He taxis slowly out of frame, Snuffy following. Cut to Tracy and Herky, eyes closed and beginning to count.) Tracy, Herky: One...two...three... (Cut to the sky on 3; Jay Jay swoops past, Snuffy following. He doesn't notice his skywriting smoke is pouring out behind him, leaving a smokey trail of where he's going. Back to the two seekers, eyes open and finished counting.) Tracy, Herky: Ready or not, here we come! (They start to scan the ranch.) Tracy: Hmm...now, where could they be? Herky: (glancing upward) Uh, Tr-r-racy? Tracy: What, Herky? Herky: Look! (The orange-brown eyes turn upward in the direction of the dark brown ones; Tracy reacts to this with a gasp.) Tracy: It's Snuffy's skywriting smoke! Herky: Hey, let's follow it! (Both seekers make their way o.s.; cut to an overview of Tarrytown. Snuffy's skywriting smoke has indeed traced his path from the ranch to the airport, and the seekers follow it there. We hear giggling from Jay Jay o.s.; cut to the two hiders inside the main hangar.) Jay Jay: I'm tellin' ya, little prop. They'll never find us in the hangar! (Both snicker.) Tracy: (from o.s., singsong) Oh, I don't think so! (Their mouths drop wide open at the sound of this, and they turn around. Cut to their perspective of both seekers are standing just outside the hangar.) Tracy, Herky: (singsong) Peek-a-boo, we see you! Jay Jay: Herky: Snuffy: Jay Jay: Tracy: Jay Jay: Jay Jay: Snuffy: Tracy, Herky: ...Nine...ten! (eyes open) Ready or not, here we come! Tracy: Narrator: Snuffy: Tracy: Jay Jay: What bright side? Tracy: I'm thinking, I'm thinking. (Big Jake hovers over to them.) Big Jake: Hey, everybody! Jay Jay, Tracy: (dejectedly) Hi, Big Jake. Big Jake: Jay Jay: Big Jake: Snuffy: Big Jake: Snuffy: But it sure wasn't good for me in the game. Big Jake: Well, then...perhaps you need to...look at a little differently. Gentle synth/woodwind melody with bass drum beats, moderate 4 (C major) Snuffy's spoken asides are in square brackets Big Jake: Maybe you can make it into a good thing, because...in fact, it is a good thing. Big Jake: Everyone has a certain talent Something special only they can do It's what makes this world a wonderful place It's what makes each day brand new (He spins himself in a barrel roll slowly.) You can fly around forever And never have a clue (Now he rises high into the air.) Or you can climb to great heights Write your name up in lights 'Cause no one does that better than you [Animation goof: Jay Jay and Tracy have switched places from when Big Jake rises up until the "Song ends" note.] (He drops back to his original position.) Big Jake: You are unique unique? With your own special style got style? When you take to the air with that magical flare You make people smile Snuffy: I do? Big Jake: Oh, yeah! (The skywriter rises out of view and skywrites, but this time with joy.) Big Jake: You are unique I'm unique! Don't let it get in your way You are anything but plain, little plane Now go have a great day Song ends Big Jake: Tracy, Herky: One...two...three...four... (Cut to the two hiders on "three"; they taxi slowly away. Overhead view of the airport as they take off one by one. Dissolve to the two in flight; Snuffy's skywriting pipe begins to puff.) Snuffy: Oh, no! (Close-up of the pipe as it begins to smoke; Jay Jay eyes it.) There I go again! Jay Jay: That's okay, little buddy, because this time, your skywriting is going to help us! Herky: Hey, look! What's Snuffy dr-r-rawin', now? (All three raise their heads to the sky; dissolve to Snuffy, already at work on a sky picture.) Same tune as Big Jake's encouragement song to Snuffy (A major) Snuffy: I am unique Now I know that it's true (A wider shot shows he skydrew a picture of Jay Jay over the mountains.) And the best part of all I've got good friends like you Song ends (As he finishes, he flies o.s. slowly as the face fades partially into view. Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts